<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worthless by vinetini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836350">Worthless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinetini/pseuds/vinetini'>vinetini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Male Servant Drabble Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Drunkenness, Emetophobia warning for mild vomit talk, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Self-Hatred, themes of self-harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinetini/pseuds/vinetini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For all the confident airs he puts on, Izō is most honest when he is drunk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujimaru Ritsuka/Okada Izou | Assassin, Okada Izou | Assassin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Male Servant Drabble Collection [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worthless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Izō-san, I think you've had a little too much tonight..."</p><p>"Nonsense! I'm completely <em>*hic*</em> fine!" Izō proclaimed with confidence, only to nearly topple over trying to sit up straight.</p><p>Ritsuka sighed, pressing a hand to his face while Izō attempted to re-balance himself on the floor below him. Every now and then after the success of a mission, Izō would 'celebrate' by getting extremely drunk which usually ended in him throwing up on whatever floor he had found himself drinking on. Thankfully he was in his own quarters which meant Ristuka wouldn't have to deal with the stench of puke tonight, but he still needed to keep an eye on his unruly servant. Judging by the unfocused look in the manslayer's eyes and the stink of sake in the small room, he was already deep in his cups.</p><p>"I'll sit with you until you're not at risk of toppling over, then."</p><p>"I don't n-need babyshitting master" Izō rasped out, only to start cackling at his own mispronunciation.</p><p>"Judging by that, I think you do" Ritsuka sighed, sitting down on the floor next to him.</p><p>"No need to looks so down! Drink with me, masterrrr!" the other man mumbled with a grin, offering the other man a chipped cup of sake.</p><p>"I'm good, thanks. Why don't you tell me one of your stories from your manslayer days?" Ristuka replied, hoping that giving him the chance to boast about his own abilities would make him put the cup down.</p><p>It worked - Izō immediately forgot about the full cup beside him as he excitedly launched into a tale of how he'd been tied to a street post and cornered by a gang that wanted him dead. Ritsuka nodded along, giving short replies to keep the other engaged as he rambled on, his gestures becoming more animated and words becoming more incoherent as the story progressed.</p><p>"Then... after all that shit... Takechi-sensei COMPLAINED! I t-totally destroyed 'em all and all he said was I made too much of a mess..." Izō grumbled, crossing his arms ungracefully and blowing a stray strand of hair out of his visible eye.</p><p>Ritsuka winced, shoulders tensing. Whenever Izō got drunk and mentioned that name, things usually went downhill immediately.</p><p>He didn't have to wait long.</p><p>"He... fuckin' hated me. Poor stupid, idiot, no good Izō.... wasn't good enough for his shitty reputation..." Izo mumbled, face withdrawn.</p><p>"Izō-" Ritsuka attempted to interrupt, perturbed by the dry, bitter laughter now coming from his servant slumped against the wall.</p><p>"You think the same, dontcha Master? You think I'm fuckin' d-disgusting" Izo rasped out, unbalanced and staring at the other man.</p><p>"That's not true, you know it isn't-"</p><p>"You wanna fuckin' hit me? You wanna call me a piece of trash? Do it. I ain't gonna fight back now" Izo cackled, and Ritsuka's heart jumped at the wild, desperate look in his eye.</p><p>"Izō-!"</p><p>Izō reached out blindly for Ritsuka's hand, yanking the confused Master towards his slumped form.</p><p>"Go on, slap me. Tell me I'm fuckin' <strong>trash</strong> and hit me! Everyone else in my life has!" Izō babbled, grinning unnaturally wide with deep circles under his eye.</p><p>He looked like a madman. Ritsuka's heart broke.</p><p>He reached out a hand and placed it gently on Izō's head, a small smile escaping at the baffled look on Izō's face.</p><p>"You're a wonderful servant, Izō-san. I'd never do that."</p><p>Izō looked confused, before his features rearranged into annoyance.</p><p>"You... you're wasting your time on a manslayer like me, ya know that? I'm just a dog...." he mumbled out, looking away.</p><p>"You're a precious ally to me, Izō-san. You need to get some rest and  fight off the drink, that's all. You'll be just as reliable as you usually are tomorrow" Ritsuka said in a soothing voice, feeling relief as the wild look in Izo's eye slowly faded.</p><p>"You... you're weird, Master..." Izō rasped out, embarassed.</p><p>"I won't deny that one. But I'm serious about what I said" Ritsuka repeated gently, resisting the urge to laugh as Izo blinked sleepily like a toddler who had stayed up past his bedtime.</p><p>"Mmmkay... I'm going to go rest" he said blearily, and Ritsuka almost jumped in shock as he lay his head down on Ritsuka's shoulders.</p><p>He didn't dare to move. Izō made a snuffling noise before seeming to crumple into a heap against him, breathing loudly but evenly.</p><p>Ritsuka breathed out a sigh of relief, though he felt unease in his chest. Izō was the type to get easily heated, but the face he'd made earlier and the way he'd assumed that Ritsuka would have eagerly taken the chance to strike him was horrible. He felt a sad fondness as he looked over Izō, crumpled and withdrawn against him. How could he assure a man who had betrayal and torture seared into his memories that he was safe and appreciated? That Ritsuka truly cared for him and his wellbeing?</p><p>He wasn't sure how or if it was possible. But looking down at the other's uneasy resting face... he had to try. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please treat the angry Pomeranian well if you have him in Chaldea :(</p><p>Sorry this took so long! I had a long period where I really couldn't be bothered to write anything, then got sick right when I felt like finishing something. Thanks for your patience!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>